create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/The Fight Never Ends (fanfic)
You guys didn't think the TMNT Descendants teachers came from nowhere, did you? This story takes place during Season 3, while the Turtles, April, and Casey evacuated upstate New York to escape the Kraang. Prologue One minute, it's just a calm, quiet day in New York City. The next, all hell breaks loose. By that, I mean alien freaking robots come out of portals that spawned from nowhere. This is mighty fine though. I'm more concerned about the only guys that can stop this, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, leaving. Part 1 Mark's POV: Alright, this is a real nail-biter. Mine, Jack's, Evyn's, Kenneth's, and Felix's parents are all scary alien things. "Guys, look. We may be dimwits, and we may have no idea what we're doing, but we will fix this! Or at least survive it." I told them. "That speech sucked." Jack said. I glared at him. "Oh yeah? Well if you're so much better at speeches than I am, you give one!" I told him. "Bros." Felix broke our argument. "Anything you say will suck, but we do have to survive the apocalypse." He told us. "But we need some help." He added. Part 2 Evyn's POV: The guys are trying to make a plan on finding help. Ken looked at me. "Evyn, have any ideas?" he asked. Everyone looked at me. "We could go see if Antonio's Pizza isn't full of mutants." I suggested. They all liked that idea. "I mean, i'm dying cooped up in your apartment, Ken." I added. "It's a 2-person apartment!" he refuted. We all snuck out, Mark leading us, as usual. Our black hoodies were pracitcal. They helped us all blend in. Unfortunately, only I had practical legwear. Black is everything. Just as a Kraang creature was about to grab Jack, a turtle wearing a yellow mask jumped down and saved him. "You five, come with me." she told us. None of us hesitated or argued. We just went with her. We got to a secret location, and saw 4 more turtles. "Hi! We're the Power Turtles!" the one in the green mask said to us. Mark stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Mark, and this is Jack, Felix, Ken, and Evyn." he said, pointing at us as he said our names. Part 3 Mark's POV: "It's crazy dangerous for you 5 to be out and about. You'll all be safe here." the turtle that saved us told us. "Oh, we should introduce ourselves too! I'm Sammy." the red one said. "This is Ralph, Gabby, Frisco, and Tyla!" he told us. "I'm gonna go see if there's any room here, so you guys can stay until this clears up." 'Tyla' said. "So, who's your leader?" 'Sammy' asked. "That would be me." I said. "Do you guys have a number on your ages?" 'Frisco' asked. "13." Evyn answered first. Her courage led everyone else to share. "15." Felix answered, shrugging. "16." Jack said, quietly. "17." I answered, confidently. "20." Ken told them. "Would it make more sense for him to be leader?" Sammy asked, pointing at Ken. "Not really. I don't have leadership skills. Not like Mark's." Ken told him. I was flattered. Part 4 Ken's POV: Tyla returned. "We have one unused room, and some sleeping bags. Sorry about the conditions you guys'll have." she said, sincerely. Mark was silent. "Hey, it's fine. Thank you for letting us stay here." I told them. We were situated to sleep. As it grew late, I had trouble sleeping. I woke up, and saw Evyn. :Just like balloons, we soar on our own :Finally free from the pain of our homes :And just like balloons that no one will hold :Free from the truth that no one knows I listened to her singing, and I started feeling scared. Would we ever get our home back? TBC Category:Blog posts